My Dark Side
by wonderheart216
Summary: After the explosion, most of the X-Men are back together and things have changed: Jean is missing, the Professor is in a coma, Logan's relationship with Misty is on the rocks and Misty is hiding something. Can the X-Men save the future? Will Misty ever love Logan again? And will the X-Men ever find out about Misty's secret?
1. See You Again

This story won, so here is the first chapter! Also, this chapter is after when the X-Men got their asses kicked by Magneto who let them take the Professor back to the institute and after Xavier tells them about the future. Sorry if you guys really wanted to see that, but I will put action into these chapters. Well, I might on the second chapter. Enjoy:

* * *

After the rest of the team left, I was still seated next to the professor. He was like a father to me. After my real parents died from a plane crash. I had to grow up by myself on the streets. "Remember the time when we had that huge snowball fight?" I asked him. Bobby and the others kept throwing snowballs at me that made me use my super strength to throw the most biggest snowball that was ever made.

The team, minus Bobby, were all sick with the flu for a month. And for punishment, I had to do the teams studies and be their nurse until they felt better. I also told him about why he and Scott found me being chased by the cops. I just stole some food for me to eat but someone saw me, luckily because of Charles telepathy. I was free to go.

After I was free, Scott offered me a home at the institute, at first I just stayed their until I needed to find some where else to go. Until I got to know the others better.

I learned about how Scott and Jean became X-Men, and because of that, they've become my best friends. As for Rogue, she's become like a sister to me. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "Misty, your crying over a man in a coma." I joked to myself. Drying off my tears. "You can't believe what has happened to the team while you were gone." I told Charles, I soon started telling him about how Magneto kicked our asses, it took me a while before I finally swallowed my pride and said sorry to him.

Then I told him about the fights Scott and Logan have, they act like children sometimes. I never said anything about Logan other than he was a huge bastard who doesn't deserve to be leader. "I would've said he's very handsome and a good kisser." I heard him comment. My back was still facing him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I would like to kiss those lips of yours." He replied. I rolled my eyes at him. "Go to hell." I muttered. He soon sat next to me. I could feel his lips on my neck.

I pushed him off me. _"Fooled me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."_ I thought bitterly. I actually thought he wasn't like the people who left me. But he wasn't.  
I wasn't going to let him mess with me again. I bet this time around he only wants my body, just like how he did before with that song! I still remember it like it was yesterday.  
That perverted dickhead! Hasn't he learned his lesson? Or does he want me to show him myself? What ever his game is, I'm not falling for it again. Not this time!

I stood up. "Screw you." I hissed at him. Leaving to go to my room and change.

* * *

(Logan's Point Of View)

I gave out a hard sigh. "I screwed up big time, didn't I?" I grunted. Soon standing up. I knew that the Misty I knew and loved was still in there. She just won't show it because I tried to leave her! Well, this time I ain't gonna screw up anything, I'm gonna find a way to get my mate's trust back. No matter what kind of shit I have to go through to do it.

I decided to go to the danger room to calm my nerves, that might help me with my problem. So, I went there and started training...

* * *

 _"And I'll tell you all about it,_

 _When I see you again"_ -See You Again, Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth


	2. Stitches

Oh Christ, its already eight in the morning but I have ta deal with Cyclops anyway. "Don't you have ta be mopin' 'bout Jean by now?" I growled dangerously low. "Haven't you hurt Misty enough?" Scott gritted his teeth at me. Damn, he was so close to making me want to slash out at him. Misty walked in.

"What the hell is goin' on?" She demanded. "Are you guys arguing over me again?" We were too busy with our argument to hear her. "Ya wanna start somethin' Summers?" I asked him. "'Cause it ain't gonna end pretty." Scott finally took off his shades and blasted me out of the kitchen. The back of my head hit the front door. My claws popped out and soon our argument turned into war.

* * *

(Misty's Point Of View)

"What in the world is going on?" Kurt asked as he bamfed into the room. I created a shield before something hit the two of us. "See for yourself." I moved out of his way to let him see Logan and Scott acting like animals again. "When will they stop?" Night Crawler groaned in annoyance, I was annoyed too.

Don't they know when to stop? I mean, I care about them both: Scott was the only friend I had at this school besides Jean, and Logan is not only our leader but the love of my life. Hank was about to walk into the kitchen before I used my telekinesis to stop him before he got hurt from Logan and Scott's childish behavior. Another innocent plate got destroyed by Scott's powers. Ok, enough is enough.

I dismantled the shield to go find Scott and Logan in the living room. _"THAT IS ENOUGH!"_ I screeched in both their minds.

"Did you have to do that?" Logan groaned, at least they stopped fighting. "Listen here you two. I care about both of you." I looked at both of them. I felt like a damn mother punishing her kids right now! "And I think I'm speaking for the others when I'm asking you two to please stop fighting." I added. "Your both starting to get on our nerves." They looked at each other. "Well, I'm only fighting him because he hurt you!" Scott argued.

"THEN STOP IT!" I snapped at the two of them. "YOUR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A DAMN MOTHER, EVEN THOUGH WE'RE ALL THE SAME AGE!" I yelled.

Soon walking to my room to think straight.

* * *

(Logan's Point Of View)

Great, I messed up again. I wasn't gonna let it end like that. I ran after Misty, finding her walk into her room. I knocked on her door. She opened it to glare at me. "What?" She crossed her arms at me. "Misty, I'm sorry, I just... I really care about you, ever since I first laid eyes on you: I fell in love." I sighed.

I know I ain't the type of guy to talk about that lovey-dovey shit. But that's what I felt about her. "I wanted to be with you all the time, maybe even get the chance to kiss you." I added. "So, if its all right with you. Can I get a second chance?" I asked her hopefully. Misty sighed. "I'm sorry, but no." Nice way to ruin the moment.

"Was it because I tried to leave?" I asked. "I promise I'll never leave without telling you." I told her. "Its not you. Its me, if you got to know the real me... You wouldn't love me." She said. "That ain't true. I love you for who you are, no matter what." I replied.

"I'm sorry Logan, but sometimes, love isn't enough to heal pain." Misty said. Closing her door. I felt my heart shattering to pieces after that.

What the hell did she mean by the real her anyway? Was she hiding something? I didn't care if she was secretly working for Magneto! I love her and that is that! And I ain't gonna lose the love of my life again! Not like before with Mariko...

* * *

 _"Now that I'm without your kisses,_

 _I'll be needin' stiches."_ \- Stiches, Shawn Mendes


	3. Far Away

Ok, first of all, I'd like to thank all those people who have reviewed my recent stories. Thank you all for the love you've all given me, the advice to help me make better chapters, and the perseverance to make each of the chapters I've made better one way or another. I hope you all pat yourselves on the back if your reading this or at least read another series that you like.

No here is the next chapter. And sorry, but I'm just moving forward because most of these chapters will have flashbacks of the previous episodes like Wolverine Vs. The Hulk and stuff like that. Anyways, enjoy:

* * *

Sensei was done giving me instructions. Disappearing as fast as he appeared. Charles reappeared again. "Thanks, Chuck," I smiled at him. "Don't thank me yet, Logan," He smiled back. "But, I don't believe I'm the only one wishing you good luck." That part surprised me. Maybe Misty's wishing me good luck.

I have been courting her for awhile now so why the hell not? Or maybe both she and Rogue are? Either way. I could use some cheers from either one of them. After I got out of the astral plane. I went to go change to get ready for my fight with Harada.

* * *

(Misty's P.O.V)

I was scared as hell, the yakuza or what ever the hell they called themselves were dragging me to the middle of nowhere. The only familiar faces I saw were that Mariko bitch, Silver Samurai and the ninjas holding onto me to make sure I didn't escape. I noticed Logan walking forward in some kind of pyjama's.

What, did he mistake a fight to the death for some kind of slumber party? He's dead. Soon he took out a sword, Harada did also. And they clashed.

Harada kept trying to attack Logan, but he kept blocking them. They kept going at each other for awhile. Until Logan just had to say something to piss him off. "The Silver Samurai yields to no man!" He yelled. Making Logan fall to the ground. "Logan!" I screamed. Tears running down my face. Harada's sword soon started glowing as he was about to kill the man I loved.

But luckily, a throwing star stopped him. A man soon yelled out that this battle is forfeit because he cheated. The ninja's let me and Mariko go. I ran to Harada. About to give him a swift kick up his nose until Logan got a hold of me. "LET ME GO LOGAN! LET ME GO!" I screeched. Struggling to get out of his strong arms. "Easy, mate, I missed ya too." He chuckled softly. Giving me a soft kiss against my forehead.

It took me awhile to finally calm down, when I did Logan made the mistake of letting me go. I was about to strike at Harada until he started to carry me like I was some fucking damsel in distress. "Cool it, your majesty, you're prince has arrived." He gave me a wolfish grin.

The ninja's started to carry Harada away. "You should've let me kick his ass." I glared at him. "Where's the fun in that, princess?" His grin was still there. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?" I growled darkly. "A little. I'd enjoy it more if I got a kiss." He told me. I used my heat vision to attack his face. Although I should've thought it through when Logan dropped me on the ground. My butt made the impact so I guess it was alright.

Mariko came over to the two of us. Logan turned to her. I just wanted to kill that bitch for breaking my man's heart... I mean... UGH! I can't catch a break.

She told him that Harada was still her husband. And that she only married him so she wouldn't bring any shame to her family. Goddamn that woman! If I were her I would've chosen Logan instead of that bastard any day! I couldn't stand her anymore, so I got in her face. "Listen here you damn bitch, this man loved _and_ cared about you." I glared darkly at her. "But what did you do? You married a fucking bastard!" She looked at me as if she wanted to slap me. I didn't even give a single damn if she did.

"And for what? Just so your parents wouldn't look down at you as some kind of sin?" With every word I told her. I wanted so badly to melt that face of hers out of existence! "You should have used your fucking heart to choose the right guy. But no, you just had to use your damn mind instead! Now you probably expect for Logan-san to take you back in his arms again?" Logan didn't say or do anything to stop me. I could read his mind to see that Mariko did mean something to him.

Mariko finally slapped me. "You believe that I am the shameless one?" She gave me a dirty look. "I never wanted to marry that bad man. But my father wanted me to. And so I did." She said. "You shouldn't have! Look, I don't know much shit about you. Nor do I want to, but from what I've heard about you from Logan's view: he fucking loved you! And I know you loved him too. But you married the asshole who tried to kill him!" I told her.

"You know nothing about me!" She argued. "I think I do, because your nothing but a damn princess who is a major daddy's girl." I yelled. "So go take a hike!" She turned to look at Logan with eyes full of sorrow. "Logan-san, please, forgive me." She begged him. _"Can I kill her now?"_ I asked Logan. _"No. She made her choice. And yer right."_ He replied.

"You should've thought of that before I finally moved on." He told her. I smirked at her, sticking out my tongue at her. Mariko looked to the ground in sorrow. "I understand." She walked away from the two of us. I turned to Logan, he didn't seem so happy. "Did you have to say that shit to her?" He groaned. "In my offense, she deserved it." I shrugged.

* * *

(Logan's P.O.V)

I was tired as hell. But sadly I couldn't sleep. So I went to Misty's room. The door was opened. I went in, going to the other side of her bed and lying down there. Wrapping an arm around my mate's torso. Pulling her closer to me. "L-Logan..." She yawned sleepily. "Yeah?" I asked her.

"Why are you in my bed?" She said. "Can't sleep." I grunted in reply. "Fine, goodnight." She told me. Moving closer to me. "Logan?..." She said. I hummed in reply. "You feel like a teddy bear." She said. Making me grin at her. Kissing her forehead before falling asleep myself...

* * *

 _"That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore"_ -Far Away, Nickelback


End file.
